


Meeting Mate

by DarkJediQueen



Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020, Alternate Universe, F/M, No Hale Fire, One-Shot, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek never thought that he would meet his Mate at a party, or that she would be Cora's best friend and the Sheriff's daughter, Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849435
Comments: 14
Kudos: 210
Collections: A Very Sterek Summer fest 2020





	Meeting Mate

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : 2015  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020 July 28 Prompt of We Like To Party.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek knew that Cora was having a party. He knew that it was going to be full of kids who were all right around the time where they are drinking legally for the first time ever. It was why the party was going on. Well, it was Cora's twenty-first, and while the family had done a small intimate party that afternoon, it was now time for Cora to let loose with her friends that were all above the drinking age. Derek had said he wasn't going to babysit Cora and the other kids, but he had ended up drawn here anyway. 

Of course, there were two kinds of alcohol there, and it was why there was a bartender. So that the humans didn't drink the stuff meant for the werewolves. The sound of the music going was actually pretty good. Most of the lyrics were gone, and it was just bounding bass. 

Derek looked around at the kids, there were more than a few that were pretty wasted already, but Derek ignored them in favor of looking for his sister. The rest of the Hales were all staying at a hotel in town, and then a cleaning service would be by in the morning to clean everything up and get rid of most of the smell of humans, puke, and alcohol. 

The fact that Derek saw a deputy out of uniform, in the throng of students made Derek do a double-take. He knew that one of the people that Cora knew a little bit was dating a Deputy, but he hadn't realized that it was Parrish. 

Derek turned his head away from where Parrish was dancing with the redheaded girl, and when he scanned the new area that he could see, he saw Cora. She was talking with a beautiful girl. Derek did a double-take as he looked at her. Derek was sure that she was a friend of Cora's from college who had come in for the party. There was no way that she was anyone that Cora had gone to school with. 

Pushing through the crowd, Derek made his way over to where Cora was. The girl that was with her turned and looked at him, and her eyes widened before she said something to Cora and disappeared. 

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Cora asked. She wasn't too drunk yet, thankfully, but she did look a little like she was pretty darned close to it. 

"I decided to come down and check and make sure that everything is going okay. I told mom that I would a few times. Who was that?"

"Who?"

"The girl who you were talking to?"

Cora looked at Derek like he had told her that her face was the ugliest in the world. 

"Go back to your room and brood, Derek," Cora said before turning and disappearing into the crowd of people. 

Derek didn't do what she wanted. He looked around the party for the girl that had been with Cora. There were too many people and just too much scent all over, so Derek couldn't find her that way. 

It was an hour later, and Derek wondered if something horrible had happened because a Sheriff's department vehicle pulled up, but the Deputy didn't get out, and three kids piled into the car. Derek figured that it was someone who was grabbing their drunk kids. Derek paid it no mind as he turned back to look at the party. He found Cora looking at him, glaring. 

Derek had no clue what he had done to make Cora so upset at him. He pushed those thoughts away and headed up to his bedroom to see about falling asleep.

* * *

The sound of clear a bell laughter drew Derek's eyes over to where the laughter came from. It was the girl from Cora's party. Derek started to walk over to where she was, but he was cut off when a guy walked up to her. The girl looked him up and down and then scoffed at him. Derek raised his eyebrows at that. She was intriguing. Derek took another step toward her, and her eyes darted up to him. He stopped moving as she looked at him. Her eyes wandered up and down his body. Derek knew what he looked like; he knew how in shape he kept himself was something that turned people on. Derek almost smirked but stopped when her eyes hardened, and she looked at him like he was lacking. 

No one had ever looked at him like that. 

The girl turned around to look at the guy who was talking to her, and Derek recognized Jackson Whittemore. He had his hand on her arm and leaned in to say something. Derek wondered what she saw in him if Derek wasn't something that she wanted. Jackson Whittemore was an asshole who picked up and dropped women like hot rocks. If that was the kind of man that she wanted, she could have Jackson.

Derek tried not to let it eat at him. He hadn't dated much, but when he had, he had been faithful. Paige had his high school sweetheart, but they had grown apart by the end of their final high school year. Derek had gone to college, dated a lot of people, but had never settled down. 

It stung that the girl liked Jackson and not him when he had never met her in his life. Derek wasn't looked down upon by the town. Derek was the golden child. He had a good job, and he liked it. EMT meant that he got to help people with the schooling needed for being a nurse or a doctor. He didn't have to deal with assholes. Well, nearly as much as people who were at the hospital did. He still got drunk people. They were not nearly as bad as having to deal with them long term. Usually, just as long as it took to get them to the ER. 

Derek grabbed his drink from the table and headed toward the door, stopping when he caught a scent. He looked at the woman had he had been looking at before. The scent was coming from her. It was something that Derek had never fully believed his mother on. That he would know. Fucking hell, she was his Mate, and she wouldn't even look at him. 

* * *

The smell of puke was the first thing that Derek smelled when he got near the bathroom where he had been told the girl was. He found the door locked and knocked on it. 

"Ma'am?" Derek called out. 

"LEAVE!" the woman yelled.

Derek turned to look at the cop who had taken the man out who had nearly stabbed her. She had beaten the shit out of him, but he still got her good before she had fled when the cops arrived. It was chaos. No one had seen the girl well enough to know who she was. All Derek could smell was blood. It was overpowering to him: that and the anger from the man who had attacked her. 

"The perps name is Donovan. He's just been released from his last stint of being thrown in jail. His father was a deputy. Injured in the line of duty. Kid's had a hard-on for the Sheriff since then. Threatened him."

"Okay?" Derek asked. He wasn't sure why this cop was telling him this.

"Well, the only thing that I can think of is that this guy attacked someone who is attached. Sheriff's got a daughter who fits the age.

Stiles, Derek thought. 

"Stiles, it's Derek, Cora's brother."

"GO AWAY!" Stiles yelled, and this time Derek knew that it was her. He hadn't heard her voice since he had gone away to college, but he had heard them gabbing enough that he knew it. 

"Stiles, we need to get you to the hospital."

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Stiles yelled. 

Derek looked at his partner. Boyd was silent unless he had something to say that he felt someone needed to know, at least when they were on the job. When they were at the station house or out and about anywhere, he talked a lot. His girlfriend was finishing up college, and Boyd was working to help put her through. Boyd liked being an EMT though, he was going to be one for probably the rest of his life and enjoy it. Derek loved working with him. 

"I don't know, man. I can't pick locks, and if she's right on the other side, breaking in would hurt her."

"Yeah." Derek could hear that she was indeed on the other side of the door. He could smell that she was bleeding as well. Pretty badly. He needed to get in there. 

"Excuse me," someone said.

Derek turned to see that it was the Sheriff. Derek stood up and let the man in.

"Stiles, sweetie, open the door."

"Get Hale out of here!" Stiles yelled.

Derek frowned at that, but he backed up. 

"Who is with him?" Stiles asked.

"Boyd," the Sheriff said.

"He can stay. Hale and drive the rig."

"That sounds good." The Sheriff turned to look at Derek, and Derek nodded his head and walked back toward where the door leading out was. He waited until he heard the door open, and he slipped out. The gurney needed to be grabbed. Boyd could handle getting her onto it and then into the back of the rig. It would be at least somewhat easy to do. Boyd had good upper body strength. He worked out with the firefighters when they had the time. Derek did as well, but his body took to the muscles better than Boyd's did. 

Derek caught sight of Stiles when she came out, and Stiles realized that it was her. The girl from the party and the one that had been with Jackson in the coffee shop that one day. The girl that Derek knew was his Mate. 

The trip to the hospital with Stiles bleeding in the back was something that Derek hated. He could smell Stiles and her blood, listen to her telling Boyd, and the Deputy who rode along to get her statement. 

Boyd couldn't do much for her other than clean the wounds as much as possible and get everything bandaged up some so that it wasn't bleeding too much more. Derek let Boyd take her into the ER, and he hung back and filled out the paperwork. Derek couldn't hear Stiles, there was too much other noise in the place.

"Thank you, Son," the Sheriff said as he stepped up to Derek.

"I didn't do much."

"You stepped back when she wanted. I don't know what happened years ago, but she's stayed well out of your way."

Derek wasn't sure why Stiles was staying out of his way. She had never done that before. Ever. She had run around with Cora since they were in diapers. Them and the girl Heather. It had been a trio of them running around all the time. Stiles knew what they were after Peter had shifted in front of her once when he had been shot and not able to control himself. Stiles had been very interested in everything after that. She had chased Peter around for weeks to learn everything that he would tell her. 

It wasn't until Derek was dropping down into the chair in the rec room to watch Boyd and Erica talking across the room low enough that it didn't bother the movie that was paying that he remembered why Stiles might be staying well and gone from him. Derek remembered that spring before he had graduated from high school. 

Stiles had called him cute and asked him on a date. Derek had not been kind in his dismissal of her. He had been mean, but he hadn't thought he had been that mean. He couldn't remember exactly what he said. 

Derek wasn't sure that he wanted to ask Cora as she probably knew. She had been pretty easy going with him after that but never the same. Derek wondered about that. He obviously hurt Stiles with what he had said. 

The rest of the day passed with ease, but Derek had that lingering at the back of his mind. 

* * *

Derek looked at Cora and glared at her. It wasn't the end of summer yet, but it seemed that Cora wanted to have a big party to send off her friends that where heading back to college. This one wasn't going to be as monitored as the party for her birthday. There were going to be a lot of kids there, and Derek was pretty sure that the punch was already spiked. 

"Having fun?" Erica asked as she slipped up to where Derek was. 

"Not really, but mom wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened tonight." 

"And that's why Peter is here, why are you?" 

"To stop Peter from doing something that could get him arrested like beating the shit out of a guy who won't take no for an answer." 

"Ah. Yeah. I can see that."

Derek laughed. He looked around saw that Stiles was there. She was out in the middle of the dancing area but close to the bonfire that was going. It was too fucking hot to be dancing near a fire, but Stiles had been there for an hour. She went away to get a drink on occasion, downing bottles of water before going back out. She danced with anyone that got close to her. Even Jackson Fucking Whittemore. Those two danced like it was that movie where dancing wasn't allowed, and they were going to get caught. 

Derek hated it. He hated watching his mate dance with someone else, especially Jackson. He watched as she and he danced so close that Derek couldn't see fire between their bodies. Stiles danced with Jackson more than anyone else there. 

"What's go a burr up your ass, Derek?" Peter asked when the party was winding down. They were at the edge of the Hale area of the Preserve. It was all still private land, and so they could party there. The bonfire area was cleared so that nothing else would catch fire, even if it did, there was a fire hydrant not too far from there and a hose ready. 

"What do you do when you piss off your Mate before you ever learned that they were?"

"Oh dear, what woman have you pissed off beside Stiles?"

"How did I piss off Stiles?" Derek asked. He really hoped that Peter didn't dig into that.

"Derek, do you not remember what you told her?" Peter asked.

"No," Derek admitted.

"Oh, fuck hell." Peter rubbed at his nose and looked out into the crowd. His eyes narrowed in on Stiles. "You told her that the only way anyone would ever want to have sex with her was to shut her up with his cock in her mouth or pressing her pussy to her mouth. You said that you wouldn't have sex with her if she was the last woman on earth and that she would grow up into a fugly adult who wouldn't even be able to get a job where the public had to look at her."

Derek widened his eyes at that, and he looked at Stiles, who was fucking gorgeous. She didn't have make-up on at all. Derek didn't know what to say. He needed to apologize at a minimum and more than that at maximum. He just wasn't sure how to do it. 

"She loves tea. She goes into the shop on a second street near daily for a tea fix. She'll be stocking up there as well before heading back to college in two weeks. You'd better figure something out before then. According to Cora, she's got someone who is pursuing her ardently at college for a date."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, for one, you need to show her that you aren't the stupid idiot of an eighteen-year-old boy who said those things to her. You did as she asked at the shop when she was attacked, even though you didn't understand what you were not going near her for. Just be the man who grew up in college, but make sure to back off if she wants you to. How sure are you?"

"Cora's birthday party I saw her, but it was later at the coffee shop on Vine Street. I smelled her. When she was hurt, I barely kept control of myself."

"You have a lot to make up for, Derek. A lot to fix. Just be good. Be the man you are." Cora doesn't talk about you around her. She's in the middle as she loves you, and she knew that you were still very upset because of Paige breaking up with you. As much as you tried to show everyone that you weren't, we knew that you were. You know that Stiles' ADHD makes her obsess over things. She just wanted a little attention before you left. Now she's grown up as well. Very well, and if I hadn't pretty much helped raise her and look at her just like I do you and the rest of your mother's brood, I would see what the Sheriff would say about me dating her." 

Derek growled, and his eyes flashed. Peter just grinned at him before ruffling his hair. Derek watched his uncle leave before he headed out into the throng of young adults. None of them were teenagers anymore. He got close to where Jackson and Stiles were dancing.

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you wouldn't rather be jerking your snake in front of a camera for Danny," Stiles said.

"You are an asshole, Stilinski," Jackson said.

"And I know that already and so do you so do not even front with me. You've been clingy, and I don't mind that since Danny had to leave to go back to MIT early. I like it. You don't give a shit about sexing me up and having someone to cuddle with is nice. We can head out if you want."

"Nah, you are having fun."

"Dad will come and get you. I know you have snuck some alcohol."

"No. I wanna stay with you."

"Ah, you do love me!" Stiles said. 

Derek stepped back, and as he did, he caught Stiles' eyes. She looked at him, but the look on her face wasn't as hard. The bruise on her cheek from before was mostly gone, the cut just a red line. Her arm was covered so he couldn't see if she was still hurt there. 

"Hale," Stiles said.

"Where?" Jackson spun around, and Derek watched as his eyes flashed yellow at him. Derek didn't know that Jackson was a Werewolf. He wondered when that had happened. 

"I'll be fine, Jackson. Go get us some beer."

"Fine," Jackson said. He growled at Derek and shoulder checked him as he moved past. 

Stiles jerked her head toward the area behind her and turned to head that way. Derek followed behind her. Looking for Cora or Peter. Cora would pull them away, and Peter would listen in to give himself something to mock Derek with later. Neither one of those options were ones that Derek wanted to deal with. 

"What do you want?" Stiles asked.

"I wanted to apologize for myself when I was younger. I never should have anything that I did. I was a stuck up, stupid eighteen-year-old who didn't understand how small he really was. I understand how you were upset, and I'm sorry that my being there made your attack worse."

"It didn't make it worse. I just...I didn't want you to see me like that. Ever."

"Why?"

"You were always weird about me getting hurt when I was younger. I didn't want you looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I was a little kid."

"You are not a little kid, but I do want to apologize. Please accept it."

Stiles eyed him up and down, not looking at him like a piece of meat but reading his body language. Derek knew that he had no right for her to accept the apology. No one should ever expect anyone to accept their apology. It was something that Derek had drilled into him in college by one of the professors in the law class he was in. He understood it now more than ever. 

"I might. I'll let you know."

"How is your arm?"

"It's good. Got the stitches out. Forty of them in the cut."

"Yeah, Cora told me about that when I asked her. I know that Boyd was worried, but he asked the Sheriff. I thought that it was best that I stayed out of it."

"You don't have to. Dad never hated you. He said he was young and stupid once, and he understood. You didn't assault me, and you didn't hurt me, not physically."

"Still, I didn't want to intrude where I wasn't wanted."

Stiles smiled at Derek for that. He grinned at Stiles, and he saw the way that her eyes tracked over his face. It looked like the attraction to him that way was still there. First, crushes were hard to get over, and Derek wondered if that was why she had been so hard on herself on staying away from him. He hoped that he had a chance.

* * *

Derek turned to look at Boyd as they talked at the bar of the club that Erica wanted to go to. Boyd had given in since they were on three days down, and while they were both tired as hell, Boyd never denied Erica anything that she wanted. Boyd was laughing as he told the story of what he had gotten up to in his first week. Derek had been off and heard a little of it as they were all big gossip about cases, but this one was too funny.

The feeling of an arm around his waist and then a body tucked into his had Derek turning to look. He was assaulted by the scent of Stiles, and then he saw the man who was walking toward him with fire in his eyes. He looked pissed off. Derek tucked Stiles into his body on the other side of him, pressing her to the bar.

"What can I do for you?" Derek asked. 

"You can quit fooling around. She's a fucking tease, and I wanna give her a piece of my mind."

"How is she a tease?" Boyd asked. 

"She's been dancing on the floor and teasing." 

"How is that teasing? She loves to dance. She'd dance the same if she was at home. Believe me, I've seen it." Derek eyed the man. 

"She shouldn't be dancing like that if she doesn't want someone to take her up on it."

"I count at least fifteen or twenty other guys in here who are alone. None of them are acting like you, so why are you? Are you entitled to touch and fondle every woman just because she's in the room?" Erica asked as she got closer to them. She was looking the man up and down, and her eyes settled right on his crotch. "Oh, I see. He's got a little cock and has to make up for by forcing women to do what he wants." 

Derek's hand found a little skin on Stiles' side, and he hissed as he felt the pain in her. 

"Boyd, call the cops," Derek said.

"Derek," Stiles said.

"Nope. He hit you. Where?" Derek asked.

Stiles didn't answer verbally, but she did press her forehead into his shoulder a little more. So face as she didn't want anyone to see it. 

The man started to take off, but behind him was a bouncer—one of the Hale Pack, who had to have heard it. The man gulped and just stayed where he was. Adam was huge, and there was a reason he was a bouncer at a few clubs and bars in town, depending on who needed him most. 

It didn't take long for the cops to show up, and Derek wasn't shocked that it was the Sheriff's department. This was technically Beacon Hills PD's jurisdiction, but when it came to family and other things that the PD didn't want to deal with, they were happy to hand it over. 

Statements took just a few minutes, and Stiles' face was photographed. The bruise wasn't fully there yet, but it was red and swollen. 

"You want me to take you home," Parrish asked.

"No. I wanna dance. It's the reason I came out tonight. Schools about to start again, and I don't go dancing all that often." Stiles was pouting. Then she looked at Derek as she bit her lip. She looked like she wanted to ask something. 

Derek reached out and pulled the lip from between her teeth and then rubbed his thumb over her cheek. The itch to draw her pain was heavy. He looked at Boyd and Erica. They both nodded. 

"I'll stay with her," Derek said.

"Stiles?" Parrish asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be home before sunrise, I think." 

Parrish laughed at that and closed his book. "Your dad would like you to call him. He nearly came with me, but he was afraid he would get too upset."

"Yeah, I'll do that before heading in." Stiles grinned at Derek then waved goodbye to Parrish.

Derek watched the Deputy leave before he nodded at Boyd and Erica. Erica slipped back into the club while Boyd stayed with him. "Can I help you?"

"You know that you used to mock me for how I smelled around Erica, right? Even before I took the bite when she did at eighteen to help since the meds were all messed up and her life sucked?"

"Yeah."

"Well, payback's a bitch. You fucking stink."

Derek laughed as Boyd turned to head back into the club. Derek knew what he was talking about, though. Stiles had grown up to be a knockout, but she was still the same girl she had been when Derek last saw her. She was hyper and would talk on tangents for three hours if Derek let her. He had once when they had gone out for coffee. Stiles had been mortified, but Derek told her that he didn't mind. He liked how happy she was talking about anything and everything that interested her. 

Stiles had been someone that Derek had a passing affection for, and part of the reason he had freaked out so much when she had asked him on a date was their ages. He was eighteen, and she had just turned thirteen. Derek had pushed what he had said out of his mind. They had spent a week meeting up for about an hour each day when Derek was done with his work talking about everything. Derek still felt a little badly. He knew that he could have handled it better, but he was still just a kid himself, despite being eighteen. 

"No, Dad, I promise I am fine. I'll get my dance on a little more, and then I'm sure that Derek will drop me off at home." Stiles sighed, and Derek could hear the murmur of her father's voice on the other end of the line. "Ugh, fine. I'll call you when I get home."

Stiles came back to Derek pouting again. The plump of her lips made him want to kiss her. He wasn't sure how she would take that though, so he held out his arm and escorted her back into the club. She gripped his arm when he tried to step back to allow her to dance.

"No, I had to promise that I wouldn't be left alone the rest of the evening, or I would have to march my ass back home. So you either dance with me, or I will have to lie to my father."

Derek knew that Stiles lied her ass off to her father for things that didn't matter, but something like this, he didn't want her to have to lie. He sighed and let her pull him into the floor. They stayed at the edges, and Derek tried to keep things impersonal, but when Stiles pulled him close with a hand on his hip, that all went away.

"Dance with me like you've wanted to since the night you saw me at Cora's party," Stiles whispered in Derek's ear. 

Derek let all thoughts of being good and pure leave him, and he danced with Stiles the way that he wanted. By the time that they were done for the evening, Stiles tired, and even Derek could feel how tired she was by how her body ached, Derek had been hard for an hour despite trying not to be. 

The Camaro was going to smell like Stiles for days, but Derek wouldn't change that for anything. She smelled happy, and the scent was intoxicating to Derek. She still smelled full of being his Mate. Derek knew that the smell of Mate was something that was unique to each person, but he had wondered why he had never smelled it before and found that it was something that happened with maturity. Derek could have seen her every single day, but until her body and even her mind was mature, she would have woke up one day changed to Derek. 

"Not gonna walk me to my door?" Stiles asked. She wasn't pouting yet, but Derek figured that she would. She had learned well at a young age how to use it to the best of her ability. He had always been unable to do what she wanted when she pouted at him, and he figured that was part of the Mates thing. 

"You had better hope your father doesn't come home," Derek said.

Stiles laughed at him and just sat there. Derek sighed and got out of the car, walking around to open up her door. Stiles at least got out without making Derek help her out. But just as she was looking away from him, Derek saw the blush on her cheeks. He felt his own cheeks start to heat. She hadn't been drinking, not since the first hour that she was there. He had seen her heading to the bar a few times but got small drinks or the last time water. She had nothing that would make her act out of the way that she normally would. 

Derek escorted her up to the door and stood behind her as she opened it. She tossed her keys down onto the table just inside the door and pulled out the wallet that she had been using for what Derek was pretty sure was a decade. It was more duct tape than anything, but now it was rainbow duct tape. 

"Can I have a kiss goodnight?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Derek answered. He reached up and cupped the sides of her face, making sure that she had the ability to pull away. Derek brushed his fingers over the moles that dotted her cheeks and neck. He wanted to kiss every single one of them, and one day he wanted to find out how many she had on the rest of her body and kiss those as well. 

"The first of many?" Stiles questioned. 

Derek hummed and kissed her, keeping it chaste but not denying how hot even just that simple kiss made him. He pulled back and looked into Stiles' eyes. She looked happy and content. There was no fear or apprehension in her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her again, sliding his hands down her face and brushed his thumbs down the column of her neck. 

The door was open, so Derek wasn't sure what she was doing when she pulled him along with her. She stopped and turned them to where she was between him and the door jamb. He stepped closer, pressing his body to hers. Stiles' hands settled on his waist, so Derek did the same. 

"I'd invite you in, but my father might threaten you," Stiles said when they came up for air. Her lips were slightly swollen, and Derek felt smug about that. As well as the blush all over her face and down her neck.

"I'd rather stay on his good side." Derek wasn't sure if Stiles had been read into everything about werewolves her not. Noah had been so that he could protect the area. Derek knew that he had bullets that could actually hurt him. 

"Hmm, that's fair. My face hurts, drain my pain so I can at least last long enough to take some painkillers and put some ice on it to reduce the swelling."

Stiles closed her eyes as Derek cupped the side of her face. She let a little moan that Derek knew was because of the release of endorphins from the pain release. 

"Thank you," Stiles said. She opened her eyes when Derek stopped. She was smiling. "Not shocked that I know?"

"I thought with Cora, you might have been told."

"Nah, I don't think that anyone, but you knows that I know. Well, Peter might. I mean, he's sneaky as fuck, and he knows I wouldn't tell or expose. I think he finds it quite entertaining. I've made a few wolf and dog puns around the family. Come to the family dinner, and I'll make a few more. Maybe you can take part. Peter would love it." 

Derek laughed. He could see it, too. He leaned in to kiss her again, but the whoop of a siren had Derek turning to see the Sheriff.

"Ah, Dad!" Stiles yelled and flailed a hand toward the car that was pulling into the drive. "I'm home an hour earlier than I told you I would be. Can't I just have a little time in peace?"

"Well, I was coming home anyway. Two of the morning guys ate the same thing for dinner and now have food poisoning. So I'm going to sleep so I can cover the morning shift for at least a little while."

"Did you have to do the siren whoop?" Stiles asked.

Derek realized as the Sheriff got up onto the porch that he hadn't moved, he still had Stiles mostly pressed into the door jamb. Derek stepped back, clearing his throat as he did.

"Well, yes. I was afraid one of you would be shirtless by the time that I got up here."

"I never put out before the first date, and even though my friends think that coffee meetups are dates, if both parties don't know that it is, it can't be."

"I am forever thankful that you keep me well apprised on that. Five minutes."

"Eh, I'll go in now. I need to get some pills in me before his pain drain wears off. He was a gentleman and kept his hands above the waist."

"I never would have thought that he would do anything else. Have a good night, Stiles. Derek. Dinner some night this week?" 

Derek knew that Noah was asking him that. He swallowed and nodded, unable to speak at the moment. 

"Good man," Noah said, and he clasped Derek on the shoulder before slipping past him into the house. 

"I had better go."

"Yeah, so coffee tomorrow at lunch? Whenever you get one, that is. I'm just gonna be hanging around the house. We can set up a plan for dinner with dad and our first real date."

"Sure." Derek pressed a kiss to her cheek that wasn't bruised up and started for the Camaro. The Jeep was parked where Stiles normally parked it. He was kind of glad she hadn't had him take her home and left it at the club. 

"Hey, Hale!" Stiles yelled just as Derek was getting into his Camaro. He looked up at her. "You know that I know I'm your Mate, right?"

Derek laughed as he took in the smug assed look on her face. He would love to hear that story and how she knew but not yet. It could come later. Maybe when they were tangled up in sheets together in his bed or over Skype when she was at school.

They had all the time in the world. 

# The End 

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)  
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
